


Ranger Harmony

by LunaGem4



Category: Pokemon Ranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGem4/pseuds/LunaGem4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pokemon Ranger lands on an island for a mission but loses her memory soon after arrival. She meets new and old friends on her humorous journey towards finding out who she really is.  (she joins the enemy b/c that should b an option in every game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger Harmony

She was woken up by the feeling of waves lapping against legs. She blinked herself awake with the thought, "I need to find them so I can protect the Pokémon." She took a deep breath and pulled herself to a standing position with a grunt. She took a few steps forward then collapsed again into the sand, hitting her head on a stone as she landed.  
She blinked awake to a strange creature staring her in the face looking concerned. She knew she should know what the creature was called but she couldn't quite place it. She sat up and patted the creatures’ brown head trying to comfort it as she served her surroundings. She seemed to be on an island or at least on a beach and she noticed many other creatures like the one she was patting watching her from the trees. "Hmm," she said looking down at the creature under her hand, "you won't get in trouble talking to me will you?" The creature blinked up at her in surprise the crawled on to her lap and nuzzled her stomach. She giggled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, too." Slowly the other creatures came out and started gathering around her. "Oh hello pleased to meet you all." She said to them with a smile. They all stared at her for a minute then stared to push her to her feet and lead her to the forest. "Hmm is something wrong?" She asked as a worried feeling bloomed in her stomach. The creatures soon led her to a clearing with a young boy in it who was surrounded by hostile creatures and looked terrified. "Oh dear, there’s something wrong with your friends, huh?" She said to the creatures at her feet. She looked at the scene in the clearing then started walking towards the hostile creatures. Horrified cries came from the creatures she was walking away from but she ignored them and kept going. There were three creatures glaring at the boy, she sat near them and started patting the heads. Everyone in the clearing looked at her shocked. The three creatures in front of her looked like a cross between a dog and a lion, they were orange and warm to the touch. She smiled happily at them. They walked around her in a circle for a minute slowly coming in in the settled around her and fell asleep. The girl smiled down at the creatures around her. They felt so warm against her and it made her eyes heavy. Just as she was about to drift off the boy in front of her shouted, "HOLD IT!" She jolted awake and blinked at him questioningly. "You can't sleep there, it's dangerous," he said exasperatedly looking at her shocked. She looked around then looked at the boy again confused, "I don't see anything dangerous," she replied looking slightly offended. The boys eyes bulged at her reply, "How are the Growlithes at your feet not dangerous!" Suddenly the young girl couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Gosh! Okay, fine where should I go then," she replied with a grin carefully standing up without disturbing the creatures at her feet. "Well you can follow me to my village," he said looking a little tired. "Okay," she looked down and nodded to the creatures she had just got up from, "so they're called Growlithes." The boy gave her a weird look, "Yes," he said turning to give her a dubious look, "by the way my names Ren, what's your name." Ren... "I don't know what my name is, I don't remember anything about myself," she replied looking around her mystified. Ren froze and turned to her, "WHAT!" The girl blinked at Ren. "You know Ren, you should do something about your temper you’re scaring all the creatures away." Ren looked at her, "What creatures?" She stared back frowning slightly, "You know, like the Growlithes." "You mean Pokémon?" "YES! EXACTLY!" She exclaimed really excited. "Hey, hey, what’s this one called, she was my welcoming party and the only Pokémon who hasn't run way from your loudness." Ren looked at her exasperatedly once again, "That's a Vulpix and how can you say that so casually?" She picked up the Vulpix and looked it in the eye and smiled at it, "Thank you for worrying about me Volvo, I was happy to help you," she said to the Vulpix, to Ren she said, " 'Cuz it’s the truth," and blinked at him innocently with the Vulpix she seemed to have named Volvo happily laying across her arm that was now bent across her chest. "You have no idea what your name is?" Suddenly, before either of them could say anymore a female voice from above screamed, "HARMONY, HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW US EVEN HERE!" before slamming into a branch with a loud, "OOMPH!" and then crashing into the bushes. "Gosh, so many loud people around here” said the girl, suddenly her eyes lit up, "Ah! That's right my names Harmony!" She abruptly turned to Ren and said, "Pleased to meet you Ren my name's Harmony," shaking Ren’s hand with her free hand. "Your one to talk about being loud." Ren muttered. "Ah, Ren you should run along now, this person reeks of trouble, for some reason," Stated Harmony wrinkling her nose. Ren looked warily at the person moaning in the bushes, "Okay, but are you sure you'll be alright?" Harmony looked at Ren in surprise, "Of course! I'll be fine," Harmony smiled reassuringly at Ren, "I hope we meet again someday." She said. Harmony and Ren shook hands and Ren ran away in the direction of his village, hoping in his heart that they would indeed one day meet again. The female voice still currently in sitting in the bushes said, "I feel like I just missed something important?" Harmony strolled over to the young women's' bush and leaned over her. "Would you like some help out of your lovely bush?" Harmony asked smiling and offering her, her free hand. "Don't mock me Harmony!" She said grabbing Harmony's hand and hauling herself out of the bush. Harmony beamed at her, "Getting yourself into trouble, like always I see." The woman looked her up and down and said, "Nice to see you not being so uptight for once." "Oh, is that so," replied Harmony well naturedly, "um, I'm sorry if I offend you by asking this but what's your name again." The woman looked at her shocked, "My name's Neta! I tell you people every time but you always forget!" Neta......! After hearing her name Harmony felt an uncontrollable need to laugh though she didn’t exactly know why. Finally Harmony couldn't hold it in anymore and she started laughing hysterically. When she had calmed down enough to gather her bearings she found herself on the ground with Volvo peering at her and Neta looking at her like she lost her mind. "Man Harmony, you're sure acting strange today, what was that about?" Harmony pulled herself to her feet and patted Volvos head "I apologize but I'm afraid that whatever you've done when I've run into you before must have but absolutely hilarious," replied Harmony with a carefree smile seemingly plastered to her face. Neta smiled looking amused. "Sure took you long enough to realize it."  
Harmony looked Neta up and down and then rushed forward and grabbed Neta’s hand. "Hey, hey, take me with you, Neta!" Neta’s eyes bulged. "Whoa! Harmony do you know what you're saying, you'd be betraying everyone you know!" Harmony smiled at her as she paced and turned to her for emphasis. "Ah but I'm afraid I don't happen to know anyone at the moment. You see I don't really seem to have any memories," Neta gaped at her but she kept smiling pleasantly at her, "you're very fun to be around, and since I have nowhere else to go and I have a feeling this is an opportunity you can't really pass up," Harmony paused for air and locked eyes with Neta, "why don't I just go with you!" Neta fell to the ground. "Oh dear," Harmony walked over to her, "are you alright?" She said looking down at her with a face full of concern. Then Neta passed out. Harmony looked at Volvo, "Must've been too much for her, shall we rest with her then Volvo?" She asked happily.  
An hour later Neta managed to wake up and begin to properly process everything. "So, you're saying that you'll join Team Danno even though you disagree with the very thing we were created to do?" asked Neta looking Harmony up and down like she had lost mind or was dancing on a table drunk. Harmony stared back at her for a moment before grinning while replying, "But Neta, I don't remember any of that so I really don't see the point of fretting over that." Neta stared her down for another minute. "ARGH! I GIVE UP I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU! LET'S JUST GO I'M TIRED OF THIS!" Harmony lit up. "Sweet, Let us go!"  
Neta brought Harmony to an enormous tree which face looked a little off for some reason Harmony couldn't quite place. Until Neta walked up to a seemingly random part of the tree and touched it and called behind her, "Follow quickly, there's a time limit." Harmony, though thoroughly confused came up closely behind her and followed her through the trees face. After they passed through the "door" Harmony gasped and spun around. "Holy! Neta did you see that! That was so cool," Harmony shouted causing people around them to stare and laugh. Neta looked at her and smirked' "I like you better like this," Neta stated. "Like what?" called Harmony behind. She darted around greeting people and exclaiming and examining things in the immense room. Neta laughed and grabbed Harmony's wrist and pulled her towards an archway leading to a corridor, "Come on! I need to introduce you to someone."  
Harmony and Neta came up to a big, dark oak door and stared at it. "Hey Neta, this doors pretty and all but, wouldn't whatever's behind the door be more interesting?" Neta continued to stare at the big oak door. Harmony tilted her head and turned her head to look at Neta. "Neta... You okay?" Neta suddenly grabbed the door handle and turned it revealing a big round room with a large round green rug in the center of the room with a large cursive D on it, several bookcases completely filled with books, and a giant dark, oak desk with a large man in a dark purple suit dark hair with a distressed look and large green eyes behind it. The man in the purple suit looked up at Neta and Harmony as they came into the room and quickly shoot up. “You tenacious child! You follow us even here. You've got some nerve." Harmony took a few tentative steps into the large room and then started darting around the room exclaiming, "Wow! Everything’s so big here!" The man slumped back into his chair and sniffed, "She ignored me." Harmony shot over to him and crouched at the corner of his desk with a concerned look, "Are you okay?" She suddenly smiled, "You should smile more! That makes everyone happy!" Neta walked up to the desk and said with an amused face, "Herald, I present to you Harmony, she appears to have lost memory upon arrival." Herald looked at the girl crouched by his desk smiling up at him, shocked. "Pleased to meet you, Herald!" She exclaimed brightly.  
Herald watched the brown haired girl wandering around his office grudgingly. "I don't know about this," he paused as if Harmony's presence was disturbing to him, "it just seems wrong." Neta smiled and laughed slightly, "Doesn't it? But she said so herself, and she seems completely willing and you really can't suspect her of being up to something when she's acting like this," The two people watched as Harmony raced around the room picking up books and leafing through them then putting them back and picking something up that was sitting somewhere in the room then getting distracted by something else. "She's acting like a child." Herald observed shocked. "Yeah, makes you wonder if she ever acted like one before." Neta commented thoughtfully. Herald glanced between the both of them as if trying to see what Neta saw then stated, "Never thought being a Pokémon Ranger could be so hard, be then you had to wonder how she came to be one such as she is, or I suppose was, at her age." Harmony was apparently finished with her investigation of the large room because she suddenly materialized next to Neta. "What is the place for?" Harmony inquired curiously. They both stared at her not quite sure what to tell her. "Can we go explore! I want to go meet people. Can we please," questioned Harmony who appeared ecstatic. "Um, of course you are our valued new member after all." Replied Herald looking uncomfortable and continued on with a forced smile, "Though I do have to ask if you are absolutely certain about this, my dear." After hearing this Harmony’s face flickered. "I am as long as you call me nothing but my name, any forms of endearment are prohibited I'm afraid," Harmony stated with a dark malice behind her words and smile. . Oh that is definitely Harmony, thought Neta and Herald simultaneously.  
Well over there is the break room," said Herald guiding Harmony through Team Danno Island headquarters with Neta following close behind. Harmony shouted, "Oh! Really," and dashed into the room and sounds of her greeting people and asking questions could be heard from where Herald and Neta stood gaping after her. Neta started laughing and said, "We should probably get her into a uniform before everyone starts wondering what’s going on." Herald’s eyes widened, "You're right." and started after her.  
Harmony looked down at herself and threw her head back and started laughing, "I'm so green," then she ran next to Herald and posed and looked at Neta as she said, "do we match," completely serious making them all burst out laughing. Harmony was now dressed in pastel green t-shirt and forest green jacket and shorts with black lining and a purple logo "Hey Herald what's up this symbol here," Harmony inquired pointing at the logo on her jacket, "it's like there's a tree growing on a crescent moon and it's all purple." Harmony grinned, "And it's all purple, you must really like purple." Suddenly Neta and Herald stopped smiling and looked concerned at Harmony. Slowly Herald said, "Are you sure only have amnesia Harmony?" Harmony tilted her head, "Hmm I wonder, why you ask?" Neta and Herald exchanged a look. "Well, you see," Neta started, "you were actually the one who said we needed a logo and an outfit." Harmony looked at them in surprise as Neta sheepishly avoided her eyes and Herald appeared to think that staring at her would tell him how she ended up like this. "Well, then can I redesign your uniforms?" Harmony proposed. "What?" Neta questioned shocked, "why, what's wrong with them?" Harmony looked like she regretted asking but explained, "It's just that your uniforms are just so... uniform." Seriously, thought Herald and Neta perplexed.  
Herald brought Harmony to a room filled with boxes, extra uniforms, and some Pokémon milling around. Harmony uncovered a desk and a chair and made herself at home. Herald stared at her for a minute as she set herself up and took inventory of the material that was available to her and began to decide what to do with it. "Hey, Herald where did Neta go?" Harmony asked as she pulled out purple, green, and black material. "She went out on a scouting mission to see if there were any other rangers yet," Herald said distractedly watching her. "Oh, what is a ranger exactly?" Harmony pulled out two of the extra uniforms and spread them out on her work table. "They supposedly protect the people and the Pokémon." Harmony's head shot up suddenly and her eyes narrowed at him like she was trying to grasp the meaning of what he was saying. "Supposedly is never a good thing. What happened?" Herald locked eyes with her and explained him, "They haven't protected the people or Pokémon for years, they stopped a little after you joined." Herald trailed off once he realized what they were talking about. "Oh. Is that so?" He held his breath and studied Harmony to see if she remembered or reacted to anything he had said. Thankfully she didn't seem to really care. Although he found this odd he was relieved. "I have to leave; will you be okay here by yourself, Harmony?" Questioned Herald looking at Harmony, concerned. Harmony glanced up at him and replied, "Most certainly, have fun."  
Suddenly the door to Harmony's work room which had been left slightly ajar creaked open. Harmony looked up from her work and saw the Pokémon that greeted her when she woke stroll in. "AH! Volvo welcome back I was wondering where you wondered off to," Harmony sang out merrily. Volvo waltzed up to her work table and jumped on top of it. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Volvo pawed Harmony's designs that currently were just the green overlapping the purple at slants and then blew a fireball at them. "Volvo!" Harmony leaped up and stared at stared at her work table abashed. "Geez I get it was bad you did not have to set it aflame that is way to over the top," Harmony said slightly miffed. Volvo turned and gave her a look that said it was not. "FINE, I will be serious, geez!" Harmony gathered up more materials and sat back down with thud. She cleared the charred fabric off the table and laid out fresh green, purple, and black cloth. She brought blank paper out from a side drawer and sketched out a design. She drew sleeves edged in purple and shirts with lavender colored tree on the back and the logo on the front right side. Skirts designed with black edging the top and bottom with purple and black swirling at a curve around the middle of it. Shorts or pants that were green with skinny purple trees running up each side edged in black. after sketching this out she turned her sketches towards Volvo and said, "There would be a jacket available that looks like the shirt but with a zipper and tank tops and short sleeve shirts girls could wear pants or shorts if the wanted to but the would need to talk to Herald about that... Is this better?" Volvo looked the designs over then walked over to harmony and licked her face. Harmony face lit up "Yay! Approval! Let's get this started then." Harmony started rushing around in great haste locating everything she would need to complete sample uniform to show Herald and Neta.  
Harold and Neta looked at the four example uniform in front of them looking awed. "Wow. You have certainly improved." Neta commented. Harmony pointed at her nonchalantly and stated, "Not a proper opinion, next!" She turned toward Harold with her eyes sparkling, "Well I must say it is an improvement, much more aesthetic than before." He responded slowly but seemed very happy about the color scheme. "That's fantastic, but I'm afraid you don't get one Harold your uniform has to be different since you are the leader," Harmony explained with her brows furrowed slightly but that didn't last long, she was soon smiling, "but unless Volvo rejects it there is no reason to change it!" Harmony cried happily scooping up Volvo and asking for her opinion. Volvo gave him a once over and nodded her okay. Harold looked crestfallen for a moment before he stared at the Vulpix to Harmony looking shocked. Neta looked horrified. "Harmony. Slowly put the Pokémon down and take three steps back." Neta looked so seriously that Harmony froze and Volvo sensing something was wrong clambered onto Harmony's head and stared Neta down as if to protect Harmony from harm. Harmony began to shake slightly and Herald and Neta began to look confused. Volvo looked distraught as she was forced to leap off of Harmony and cried at Neta as Harmony collapsed to the ground.  
A little boy with messy light brown hair sat in front of her bawling. There were Pokémon laying everywhere, but none of them were moving. She felt anger well up inside of her, stemming from a deep protectiveness she held for the Pokémon and the boy in front of her. This could not stand and she would not let it.  
Harmony’s eyes opened for the third time in her current memory to a place she didn't recognize. Only the third..? She thought vaguely before she was interrupted by a shocked shout. "Harmony! You're awake, man I was so shocked when I heard you were here and then even more shocked when I heard the details," A red headed girl who talked too fast for the disoriented Harmony to follow making her grow concerned. Harmony spoke slowly and clearly in hopes of calming her, in hopes to slow her speech down, though from her earlier encounters she figured she would do the opposite and cause her to grow even more excited, the thought caused her to laugh but she attempted to at least appease her. "Calm down and ask simple questions, you are confusing me and I am already have a slight headache." The red headed girl peered at her with wide, vibrant green eyes, "Oh, sorry," the girl giggled but continued to stare straight into Harmony eyes. "Harmony, I don't believe it, you can laugh.” The red head tilted her head, “Then it must be true, what on earth happened?" The green eyes stared at her intrigued leaving Harmony at a loss. "I am sorry but I cannot...." Harmony looked at the red haired girl helplessly words failing her. The two girls stared at each other in confusion. Harmony looked her over and then pronounced with glee, "I'll call you Ringo," smiling happily and getting out of bed, returning to her normal self. The pronounced Ringo burst out laughing and said, "Okay, where we off to Harmony?" Said Ringo with a smile that never seemed to leave her face. "We're gather models, Ringo my darling, to glamorously sport our lovely team colors," Harmony sang out dramatically. "Oh sounds exciting. I'll help out too, okay~?" Harmony didn't even look back as she said, "Good because I'm completely lost." Harmony abruptly came to a stop and looked around. "Oh, people! Excuse me can I borrow you for a bit" Harmony asked with a warm smile shocking a group of people into saying various forms of approval. "Fantastic, please follow me then," said Harmony clapping her hands together. Ringo jogged forward from where she was left laughing when she rushed off. "Harmony, I thought you were lost?" questioned Ringo as she caught up. "Sure, but that does not mean I will not reach my destination eventually, correct?" retorted Harmony looking back at her with a mischievous smile. The whole group froze. Ringo burst out laughing again. Harmony looked both ways as the came to a curved T in the corridor. "We will go this way!" She turned right decisively and shouted happily. . One of the gathered people grabbed Ringo by the shoulder and turned her roughly to face him. "Apple what the heck’s up with Harmony, this whole thing is weird." A blonde boy with a baby face looked at Ringo with a distraught expression on his adorable face. "Heehee, get this Terry, she laughs, she smiles, and she dubbed me Ringo," she said laughingly to the worried boy in front of her when she suddenly became serious and claimed, "I don't think I've ever been this excited." Terry looked at her blankly. "Chin up, Terry doll, you have a thing for not enjoying things while they’re in front of you," she shook her head, "such a bad habit." Ringo turned to catch up with Harmony and her posse dragging Terry, who was gaping into space, by the arm after her.  
A half hour later Neta and Herald walked in on Harmony glaring at five people who were staring back at her uncomfortably. When the five noticed Herald enter the room their faces lit up with hope and they all cried out in union, "Boss!" Harmony glanced towards Neta and Herald and greeted them with, "Oh, Leader, welcome to the armed forces." Neta stared at her with a strange smile, "What armed forces?" Ringo broke out laughing. Terry began nervously mumbling to himself. The other three were petrified. Harmony sighed and turned to Neta, "Volvo and I have been playing with these guys for fifteen minutes but this all we can get." Neta and Herald revealed helpless expressions, "I thought you having them try on the new uniforms." Harmony continued glaring at the five people in front of her and offhandedly replied, "They are currently wearing them, all versions, and there are more on the table with Volvo." Herald headed over to the work table with Neta behind him. Harmony suddenly pointed at Terry and declared, "I dub you Terrier!" Terry went rigid before crying out remorsefully "I'm Terry!" Harmony retorted seriously, "Terrier stop yapping you are disturbing your neighbors," bringing tears to his eyes and bringing Ringo to the floor with laughter.  
Neta contemplated the scene playing out in front of her. Everything to do with Harmony felt like an illusion since she appeared on the island. She looked like Harmony, her face as she glared at her five victims was identical to the only expression she had ever shown on any of the encounters they had with each other, made that glaringly obvious, but everything else was different. She couldn't blame Terry for crying or being shell shocked nor could she blame Apple for laughing hard enough that she could no longer stand they had just as many encounters with Harmony as she did. When Neta finally came back to herself Harmony was right in front of her smiling brilliantly with a new short sleeve skirt version uniform. Harmony handed it to her and gave her a demand, "Change." Neta looked at her for a moment and decided her smile could be used as a weapon of world domination as she accepted the new uniform.


End file.
